Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a one-way vision window system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional one-way vision devices usually comprise a semi-transparent metal film structure or an opaque film structure containing a plurality of apertures. By the above structures, the light transmittance and light reflectance on the two sides of the conventional one-way vision devices are inconsistent; therefore, it is not easy to see the scene of the side which light reflectance is less than light transmittance from the other side which light reflectance is higher than light transmittance; however, with the change of light intensity of the environment of the two sides of the one-way vision devices, the one-way vision effect may decrease or disappear; for example, when the outdoors lighting is generally much lower than the indoor lighting in the evening, even if the outside windows has the conventional one-way vision device with higher light reflectance, there is no interference caused by the reflection of outdoor lighting; therefore, the brighter indoor scene can still be seen in the outdoors, and the indoor people's privacy will be affected. Therefore, the conventional one-way vision device cannot be applicable in such a situation; additional shelters, such as curtains and louvers, are used probably, but both indoor and outdoor scenes are unable to be seen accordingly. As the result, it still exists a need to provide a one-way vision window system with better anti-peeping effect in the situation of brighter indoors to improve the above issues.